


there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy

by gienuslab



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, but barely if i'm being honest with myself, just a man and his symbiote, talking about feelings we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gienuslab/pseuds/gienuslab
Summary: “Love is...love is complicated, Venom. I didn’t want to saddle you with such a human thing when it’s probably just me projecting,”“No, it isn’t. You pick someone and you love them. For instance, I pick you.”





	there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw venom three times and this is the result. i never wrote ff before nor read the comics, so be gentle please? not beta read or just read over lmao let me know if there's anything wonky.

“Shit-!” Eddie yelps under his breath, rushing to the edge of his balcony to catch the potted plant tipping over. His elbow must have bumped it putting away the watering pot and now it was falling, probably on an unsuspecting passerby. It had just slipped past his fingertips when a tendril shoots out and rescues it, curling around the pot and bringing it back on the ledge. Eddie sighs, and rubs the underside, which causes it to vibrate pleasantly. “Thanks, lo-” Eddie cuts off his own sentence, unsure of its sentiment and its origin. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. There is no hiding from something that lives in your head, right?

 

But to his surprise, Venom drops it. Eddie breathes a sigh of relief but hurt thrums against the surface.

 

_Not_ to his surprise, it’s not for long. Two weeks, actually.

 

**_“Why do you shy away from us, Eddie?”_ **

 

“Hmm?” Eddie hums, fingers thrumming, rhythmless, against the pad of his laptop. He racks their brain, looking for the perfect phrasing for their latest freelance work.

 

**_“You are hiding away from us,”_ ** Venom muses, gliding over his shoulder blades like a very affectionate snake. **_“Futilely,”_ **They add unnecessarily.

 

Eddie freezes, fingers floating above his keyboard. “What?”

 

**_“You are squirreling your emotions, your feelings, your thoughts in a lockbox. As if we couldn’t get to it."_**

 

“I just didn’t want you to see what I think _all_ the time, okay? I’m still human and privacy is important to humans,” Eddie huffs.

 

**_“Not to you. Not to us. I know what your issue is, so I don’t know why you’re keeping up this tense,”_ ** If a growl in his head could sound exasperated, it was doing a _fantastic_ job.

 

Eddie’s mind unwittingly flashes back to the endearment that almost slipped past his lips. He hastily tries to shove it away, but he knows Venom saw it. “Love is...love is complicated, Venom. I didn’t want to saddle you with such a human thing when it’s probably just me projecting,”

 

**_“No, it isn’t. You pick someone and you love them. For instance, I pick you.”_ **

 

Eddie flushes and rubs at his face with hands. “Jesus, Venom, you can’t just...can't just say stuff like that,”

 

**_“Why? It’s true. I love you in a way I didn’t think was possible.”_ **

 

Eddie’s flush crawls down to his chest and Venom can feel the heat travel down their sternum. He grins dopily, all work aside for this conversation and sighs. In lieu of replying, Eddie sends a wave of affection their way. Venom hardly used first-person pronouns, always using _we_ or _us._ To do so, in declaring their love for him -for him!- Eddie Brock: fuck up extraordinaire-,”

 

**_“Stop it!”_ **Venom’s head and neck had exploded out of his chest to leer at him face-to-face.

 

Eddie physically flinches at the sudden volume. “What? What’s wrong?” He can see no danger, no reason for the sudden anger that courses through his body like fire licking its way up a building. Venom growls at the mention of fire, annoyance joining the anger.

 

**_“Don’t talk about us like that!”_ **

 

Eddie looks bewildered. “Let up, okay? You can’t keep bursting out whenever I talk -didn’t even say it- whenever I _think_ the truth,”

 

**_“Not the truth! You are not a ‘fuck-up’, Eddie, you are perfect for us,”_ ** Venom rumbles. The baritone in their voice vibrates through his body, sending shivers up his spine.

 

Eddie sighs, but his insides betray him. He feels warm all over, the praise washing over his skin like Venom did whenever they suited up. His stomach flutters and his heart speeds up. He chooses to skip past this and to the root of their conversation “So, you love me, huh?”

 

**_“More than anything, Love,”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed ending! but i suck! let me know what you think anyways?


End file.
